


The Tale of Pauline and Jacques

by FoxInAForestOfStars (BibliophileTimelady)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliophileTimelady/pseuds/FoxInAForestOfStars
Summary: Pauline meets Jacques in a dance hall on the outskirts of Paris in 1929.This is just a collection of snapshots of their life.





	1. 1929

**Author's Note:**

> For full effect, listen to this on a loop while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWAEdFz2vrE

The first time Pauline saw him was in 1929. It was in a little dance hall she frequented. The air was saturated with cigarette smoke and the lights were dim. His black hair was messy, and his dark eyes seemed tired as he stared into the glass in front of him. Pauline wondered who he was, what he was thinking, and just why he had caught her eye. That was when he looked up and his brown eyes met her green ones. Pauline blushed and immediately looked down, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear and fiddling with her scarf.

“Good evening.”

The voice was smooth and deep. Pauline looked up and saw the man she had just been gazing at.

“Good evening.” She replied softly.

A gentle smile tugged at the man’s lips.

“My name is Jacques Dupont.” He introduced himself.

“Pauline. Pauline Beauchene. Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Dupont.”

The band on stage started playing a new song. It was like a waltz, with the accordion prominently featured.

“Would you like to dance, Mademoiselle Beauchene?”

“Of course.”

Pauline rested her hand in the one Jacques offered her and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Neither of them knew how much this simple musical piece would come to mean to them in the decades to come.


	2. 1930

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For full effect, listen to this on a loop while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWAEdFz2vrE

That one chance encounter turned into many others over the following months. Initial attraction turned into crushes. Mademoiselle Beauchene and Monsieur Dupont became simply Pauline and Jacques. And crushes turned into genuine love.

Once again, Pauline and Jacques sat in the dance hall. Jacques hand rested gentle and warm on top of Pauline’s.

“Pauline?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, Jacques?”

“I… I love you.”

Pauline’s eyes widened as she stared into Jacques’ deep brown ones. Her lips slowly curved upwards in a sweet smile.

“I love you too, Jacques.”

In a bout of boldness, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

“I like your perfume.” Jacques mumbled, eyes slightly unfocussed.

Pauline giggled, silently vowing to wear that particular perfume every day from then on.


End file.
